fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
is a member of the White-Clad's Butchers. Appearance Dragon is a huge man with slited pupils and sharp teeth. While having appearing as if he has mid-frontal baldness, his remaining hair, eyebrows and facial hair is still wild and dark. His uniform is primarily knightly armour underneath a white cloak, most notably his arms are protected by armour resembling scales. He is barefoot when in battle. Personality Dragon is extremely confident in his abilities as a killer. Claiming that all who stand in his way will fall. When Gold tells him to avoid failure, he belittles her before reminding her of his status as a Butcher. This confidence leads him to see himself as beyond human, simply identifying himself as 'Dragon' and even advising his enemies how to fight against him or complementing their abilities during their battle. Abilities In addition to his astonishing physical strength, Dragon is able to survive attacks from a plasma blade without flinching. Mysteriously, even if bombarded with attacks and without moving: Dragon remains unhurt while his opponent slowly gain new injuries merely by being in his presence. All these are are the sum of an ability he calls "Draconic Pressure". Dragon has the ability to breathe fire which then detonates into a a large explosion upon reaching close proximity of his enemies. He also has "Dragon Scale" an ability that lets him strengthen certain parts of his body. When using this ability, the affected body parts become darker and more durable, resembling the bodies of Infernals. Dragon is able to use this ability on his entire body, calling it "Dragon Coordinate", and he fully resembles a Demon Infernal with wings. His power is enormous as he was able to easily defeat Arthur who was at the time of their battle, fully embracing his delusions as he had finally found a "dragon" to slay, breaking his Excalibur in the process. Even Benimaru, the strongest Fire Force Soldier was unsure he could defeat the White-Clad by himself with Dragon around, calling him a monster. Plot Ōbi's Rescue arc Upon Akitaru Ōbi being imprisoned at Fuchū Prison, the Butchers prepared for Special Fire Force Company 8's arrival. After Stream is defeated by Arthur Boyle, Dragon confronts the Fire Soldier. Questioning if his opponent is feeling intimidated facing a dragon for the first time. He then breathes out a gust of flames which cripples the company with the exception of Arthur. Slashed by Arthur with enough force to cut a building, Dragon withstands the attack before pushing him away. Easily withstanding more of Excalibur's attacks and Hinawa's gunfire, Dragon breathed more flames, but Arthur defends himself using his Plasmantle. Continuing the fight, Dragon's reveals his scales to his opponents that cause Arthur to suffer whenever he attacks Dragon. He then coats his arm in these scales and transforms his arm into a claw before striking him back. As Arthur increases the size of Excalibur using his delusions and the support of his friends: he swings his Dragon Killing Holy Sword at Dragon only for Excalibur to shatter. Trivia * Unlike Stream and Gold, Dragon his named after an animal. Something more common with the Knights of the Purple Smoke. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:White-Clad